Breaking the Rules
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brian's thoughts as Justin danced at Babylon beside him, luring his two tricks away from him. His intitial irritation, turning into admiration for his determined blonde twink leading Brian up to breaking his long standing rule. Short little ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Queer as Folk.

A short little ONESHOT to explain what Brian may have been thinking during this all too short scene. Enjoy!

Summary: As I am going back to re-watch the seasons certain scenes jump out at me for exploration. This one is from 103. In this one I am delving into Brian's thoughts as Justin danced at Babylon beside him, luring his two tricks away from him. His intitial irritation, turning into admiration for his determined blonde twink leading Brian up to breaking his "one fuck only" rule.

**Breaking the Rules**

Brian moved his body in absolute rhythm with the music smiling as his two targets continued to grind their hard bodies against him. He would lean into each one at intervals whispering all the lewd, and extremely explicit acts he fully intended to perform with them.

The two nameless men were growing hotter for Brian by the moment. He already held visions of them sucking him, followed by a most thorough fucking. Of course, fucked by him. Brian Kinney did not bottom. He was born to be in control. Even while fucking. And, he did it well.

Then Brian's gaze was momentarily pulled from his two tricks. His eyes rolled in exasperation when he realized who had captured his attention.

Justin was walking towards him shirtless...glitter attatching itself to his beautiful, smooth chest.

His eyes narrowing on him without turning his head towards him...Brian had a thought that filled him with astonishment. _Damn, but I still want that twink. _

_What the fuck? Brian Kinney does NOT do repeats. And, yet I still want to fuck that boy. Want it badly!_

Next, Brian realized Justin wasn't moving to intercept him as he had anticipated. After all, he had been stalking him. It was a logical assupmtion. The boy was gyrating on the dance floor, near him, but just as close to another group of men that were all but eating him with their eyes. Something as young and fresh as Justin was not common at Babylon. The blonde twink would have no problems getting fucked tonight.

Brian frowned slightly at that last thought. He refused to accept that the thought disturbed him. If it did it was only due to knowing how good it felt to be in his tight little ass. Brian felt the sweat on his face, as he danced on the crowded dance floor, scrunched in between the two tricks...both of them touching him. He was about to suggest they head out, and begin what he intended to be a long night for the three of them when the unthinkable happened.

They were leaving him! Nobody leaves Brian fucking Kinney until he tells them to go. First to go was the one he had found at Woody's. The one that had got away for awhile thanks to Mikey distracting him. But, he had leveled out that score nicely. Then, the body building hunk of a man departed just as quickly.

Brian watched in total amazement as they moved to surround Justin. This was just unbelievable, Brian thought. Nobody leaves him, and most especially not for an inexperienced twink. They began to touch Justin...even more so than they had been with him. The large one began kissing Justin's back, both had their hands all over him. Brian shook his head in irritation, before having a sudden realization.

How stupid he had been. The damn kid had deliberately sabotaged him. That sweet, smooth looking body...so young and fresh in the midst of the most jaded, and experienced fags in Pittsburgh-the boy had no idea what he was inviting, the league in which he was attempting to play. Justin would glance over with a sheepish grin. So proud of himself. In that moment, Brian didn't care that Justin had stolen his marks for the night. The kid had done well. He took two tricks from Brian Kinney...the stud of Liberty Avenue. Smirking in anticipation Brian thought to himself, _Oh yes, you little twat, you are going to get your reward. But, it won't be from these two._

Brian moved in...pushing the men out of the way, totally disregarding them now. He began to move his body against Justin, kissing his neck...licking upwards to his throat. And, then he kissed him. He felt such heat, and hunger such as he had never known.

They danced out the rest of the song...grinding, kissing, licking each other. All but fucking each other in the middle of the dance floor. Brian kissed him one more time, then grabbed his hand...pulling him out of Babylon unaware of Mikey's watchful and very knowing eyes.

Brian sped towards his loft uncaring of the speed laws. Only thought present was getting his dick back inside this beautiful blonde twink's ass.

One last time.

He would pound into this boy until he couldn't fuck any longer. And, then it would be done.

Brian smiled as he hustled Justin into the loft. Yes, he would break the rules just this once. And, then this attraction would be over.

He believed that...didn't he?


End file.
